


good luck, kid [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: And you think, "How am I gonna do this?"
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	good luck, kid [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings for game-typical violence, flickering text effects, rapid camera movements.

Password: **detroit**

[Watch on Vimeo.](https://vimeo.com/389412144) Downloads are available via the Vimeo link in original/highest upload quality. 

[Transformative Works Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/profile)

Music: Good Luck, Kid, by Joseph. [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Joseph-good-luck-kid-lyrics).

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway,


End file.
